Drunken Kisses
by xLetShadowsDiex
Summary: Howard brings home a drunk Vince and tries to get him to bed; while Vince just wants Howard.


**Drunken Kisses**

This had happened quite a few times before. Where Vince would ring Howard, his words all slurred and giggling randomly as he asked for Howard to come and pick him up from wherever he was. He was out and got drunk once again, and it had to be Howard as Naboo and Bollo were always too busy out themselves or smoking bongs.

Howard usually just stayed in the shop, feeling depressed and alone most evenings. Did Vince even care that he was leaving Howard almost every night to go out with his 'cooler' friends? Howard may act like he doesn't care, but on the inside, he really does. But Vince would only laugh if Howard admitted that and then insult him about something.

Now, Howard was helping Vince inside the shop, his arm wrapped securely and tightly around Vince's waist so he wouldn't fall while Vince's arm hung heavily around Howard's neck and his head kept dropping. And even though Howard was annoyed that Vince had left him and gotten into this state once again, but worse this time, he couldn't help but be nothing but kind to him. He could shout abuse tomorrow or something and give him another lecture.

"C'mon, Little Man, let's get you to bed." Howard said in a caring tone of voice as he carried Vince bridal style up the stairs. He didn't know why but it felt like a normal thing to do. It felt _right_.

Vince mumbled something that was slurred and incoherent.

"What was that, Little Man?" Howard asked.

It took Vince much effort to finally lift his head back up to face Howard, but he wasn't looking straight at him or really making any eye contact.

"I...said, can I sleep with you...Howard?" Vince was struggling to get his words out and was pausing occasionally. "You." Vince added and poked Howard in the chest. He then giggled childishly.

"Don't touch me." Howard still found himself saying, even with the state Vince was in. He said it often when Vince touched him there.

"S-sorry...Howie."

_Howie?_

Howard decided to forget about Vince calling him that and proceeded to take him to his bedroom.

Howard ignored what Vince asked a couple minutes ago and layed Vince gently down on the bed. But, as he did that, Vince grinned mischieviously and grabbed Howard's arms before pulling him down on top of him.

"I want to sleep...with you." Vince said with a giggle. "And maybe in both ways."

"_Vince!_" Howard was beyond shocked at hearing that, but tried to convince himself that Vince was just drunk and had no idea what he was even doing or saying...until the next words left Vince's mouth.

"What? I'm only telling the truth!" Vince whined.

"No, you're not." Howard said firmly and shook his head as if to confirm that he was right.

"B-but, I am!" Vince looked up at Howard with a pouting expression.

Howard stared for a moment and couldn't help but think how adorable Vince looked right now. Wait, what was he thinking? Vince was his best friend, not his lover. But he _was_ adorable...and at other times annoying.

"Just go to sleep!" Howard demanded in a stern tone, but Vince only laughed.

"Not until... I at least get my goodnight kiss." Vince folded his arms and pouted again.

Howard didn't really know what to do in this situation but thought it would be best to just kiss him so he'd fall asleep and give him some peace for a bit.

"..Fine." Howard sighed and sat down on the bed beside Vince.

Vince had a wide grin spread across his face and tried to sit up so he was facing Howard.

Howard then made the mistake of looking back at Vince who leaned in closer.

"I want you." He whispered drunkenly before pressing his lips against Howard's.

For a moment Howard was so shocked and just sat there, unable to comprehend what was actually going on. Then eventually he found himself kissing back!

But of course, this was only happening because of how drunk Vince was and all would be forgotten tomorrow, right? And Howard was only kissing back because Vince wanted him to...or at least that's what he convinced himself to believe. There was no way this kiss meant anything and Howard knew he didn't get many chances to kiss anyone so why not take this opportunity?

Vince deepened the kiss as Howard brought his hand up to caress his hair. Howard knew if Vince weren't drunk he'd probably tell Howard to stop touching his hair right away as he didn't really like anyone touching it but since he was, Howard couldn't resist the urge of running his hand in the silky smoothness of the dark strands and knew he was taking advantage of him so eventually decided to stop.

"Alright, that's enough. Go to bed now, Vince." Howard ordered but with a hint of tenderness in his voice.

"Is that all I'm getting y-you tight bastard?" Vince reached out to grab Howard and pull him in for another kiss but was soon stopped by Howard.

"Yes, it is. Now go to sleep!"

"Am I annoying you, Howie?" Vince hiccups then grins.

"If it wasn't obvious, yes, you are."

"Alright...alright, I'll go to sleep now..." And before anything else could be said, Vince had passed out on the bed in an odd and uncomfortable looking position.

Howard couldn't help but shake his head and laugh quietly at the state Vince was in. One thing was for certain, he was going to feel like shit in the morning.

* * *

**The End.**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
